Iridescence
by johno12
Summary: While traveling to the Kanto region, Hilbert Black and newbie trainer Hareta discover a scheme by the villainous Team Rocket totally by accident, forcing the pair on the run. Meanwhile, a mysterious masked figure with a fetish for ice seems to stalk their every move, questioning Hilbert's ability to trust anyone. Sequel to "Screenplay for Pokémon Black & White".
1. Prologue

CUE - "VICTORY ROAD" from the RUBY & SAPPHIRE OST:

OPEN on A LARGE CAVE with a rickety sign hanging from its entrance reads 'VICTORY ROAD'. The camera does a PAN over Victory Road, and a few miles away, sparkling like a diamond in the rough of the maze of caves and the like, is a gigantic building with old, beautiful architectural styles. A large golden Poké Ball LOGO sits emblazoned on the front, shimmering in the sun's reflecting rays. A small VILLAGE of shops, homes, etc. lie on the outskirts of this massive building, surrounded by large mountains and endless forests. It's a gorgeous sight, and we can tell this town has a lot of life in it...

We SWOOP toward this town, stopping at a large, massive sign that we FOCUS in on:

"**WELCOME TO THE INDIGO PLATEAU**  
**Home city of the KANTO POKEMON LEAGUE CHALLENGE**"

EXT. INDIGO PLATEAU - DAY  
We're in the small town of the Indigo Plateau, outside of the massive Pokémon League building. FOLLOW a car as the "Victory Road" theme fades...

MR. SILPH (V.O.)  
...you can tell these people that I built my company from the ground-up.

INT. MR. SILPH'S CAR - CONTINUOUS  
MR. SILPH is an elderly man with a kind face. But the phone conversation he's having right now, on his POKEGEAR, is incredibly stern.

MR. SILPH  
I don't care who they think they are, they are not taking my company away from me like this. All for the Badge Amplifier Machine? It's too dangerous. In the wrong hands, the B.A.M. can act as a thermonuclear weapon. The results would be catastrophic if he were to get his hands on it...

INT. POKÉMON LEAGUE CAPITAL - CONTINUOUS  
A young brunette walks down a corridor of the luxurious Pokémon LEAGUE BUILDING. She's eye-catchingly pretty in her black cocktail dress. Her name is FELICIA. She's on her own POKEGEAR. A JIGGLYPUFF, a small, pink creature with enormous green eyes, sits on her hair. A JYNX, a disturbing looking creaure with purple skin, large eyes, large lips, and a red body resembling a dress, sways alongside her.

FELICIA  
(into phone)  
I understand that, Mr. Silph. So we agree then. In exchange for the legendary birds, I sell the disassembled machine to the highest bidders? The parts could be worth fortunes. If you just deactivate the machine and sell it safely across the black market, we can share the profits and feel safer...

As a guard rounds a nearby corner, Felicia's Jigglypuff PUFFS UP and starts to float away. Felicia grabs onto Jigglypuff's tiny foot and FLOATS WITH THE JIGGLYPUFF, like a balloon, carrying her over onto a large pillar. Jigglypuff deflates and they land on the pillar. They watch from over the corner. The guard runs into Jynx, who uses a LOVELY KISS attack to knock him unconscious.

FELICIA (CONT'D)  
(into phone, whispering)  
Are you still there, Mr. Silph?

MR. SILPH (V.O.)  
Yes, I'm here. I'm just not liking this. I've gotten in too deep, I... I used to be a legitimate businessman! I'm not a bad person, I can't... I can't continue this conversation.

Felicia looks down. An icy blue fox called GLACEON struts down the corridor. A CLOAKED FIGURE whom we only see from behind walks alongside the Glaceon.

Felicia gets the chills. They don't see her. And she's THANKFUL. Lowering her voice:

FELICIA  
It's too late for that, Mr. Silph... Someone is keeping tabs on you. You need to leave the city.

MR. SILPH (V.O.)  
I have the Pokémon League conference to attend! The B.A.M. is ready for my presentation, delivered and everything directly to Champion Lance... on stage, I'm going to destroy it.

FELICIA  
Mr. Silph! Stop the car right now...!

INT. MR. SILPH'S CAR - CONTINUOUS  
MR. SILPH gets freaked out. He HITS the brakes. Ominous music - the "GIRATINA BATTLE!" theme from Pokémon PLATINUM - starts here.  
Underneath his hood, SPARKS begin to fly. We get a view of what's underneath the hood. Two Pokémon resembling Poké Balls with MEAN EYES - they're VOLTORBS. Electric BOMBS!

Mr. Silph gives a scream, throwing open his car door just as...

EXT. INDIGO PLATEAU - CONTINUOUS  
...The car explodes. Mr. Silph didn't make it out in time. The flaming fireball that was once a car flips backwards.

INT. POKÉMON LEAGUE CAPITAL - CONTINUOUS  
The "Giratina Battle!" music continues as FELICIA and JIGGLYPUFF float down from the pillar, but she realizes she is too late. The explosion is heard from even in here. Jynx rejoins her side and she recalls the Pokémon into their balls, letting out her two shiny Pokémon, a fox with blue lights on its head and limbs called UMBREON and a blue squishy blob called DITTO.

Alarms sound and they rush down the corridor. Umbreon takes out guards with a crunch attack, biting onto them as Felicia pushes forward. Ditto transforms into a MACHOP, taking out guards with karate chops, before transforming into its evolved form MACHOKE, then again into its bigger evolved form, MACHAMP, taking down a whole crowd of guards with the swing of all four of its massive arms.

INT. POKÉMON LEAGUE CAPITAL - AUDITORIUM - CONTINUOUS  
Inside the AUDITORIUM, a group of people dressed in black clothes with the letter 'R' emblazoned on the front do battle with members of the Elite Four from all around the globe. Felicia rushes toward the stage with her Ditto and Umbreon by her side, dodging FLAMETHROWERS from a large nine-tailed fox called NINETAILS, that duels with a coin-throwing bipedal cat called MEOWTH.

Felicia sees the cloaked figure and his Glaceon on stage. They are handling a device resembling some sort of nuclear core. Felicia's eyes widen.

FELICIA  
Drop that, scum. _I'm _supposed to be stealing that, and I wasn't planning on murdering anybody to do it.

The figure turns, revealing a PALE BLUE MASK covering its face. Resembling cracked ice. Spooky as hell. This is the MASK OF ICE. He speaks in a horrifying, distorted, deep voice, by use of a voice changer.

MASK OF ICE  
(fiercely)  
I did not plant that bomb. Mr. Silph's blood is not on my hands.  
(beat)  
This is no longer your assignment. Your loyalty is... questionable, at best. We have a new assignment for you, if you're willing to handle it.

_Why are you so eager to wipe your hands clean of Mr. Silph's murder?_

Felicia's confused face seems to show she's asking THE SAME QUESTION._  
_  
Glaceon fires an Ice Beam. Felicia dodges.

MASK OF ICE (CONT'D)  
The Badge Amplifier Machine is not for your profit. We have other uses for it, so please stay out of the way.

Glaceon releases A FROSTY MIST from her mouth, clouding Felicia's vision. This provides the opportunity for the Mask of Ice and Glaceon to flee. Felicia and her Pokémon take chase, running through the misty distraction...

EXT. INDIGO PLATEAU - CONTINUOUS  
FELICIA steps outside. Escaping on the back of a flock of DODRIO, a three headed bird, THE MASK OF ICE and the other 'R' henchman fly away.

As guards surround Felicia with their snarling GROWLITHES, she sends out JIGGLYPUFF and flees by floating away with the puffball.

* * *

_A new beginning._

And we're in Kanto! Time for some classic game callbacks, a nice twist on in-game storylines, and character cameos galore. Hopefully you guys enjoy this.~


	2. I Wanna Be The Very Best

EXT. S.S. ANNE - DECK - DAY  
TIGHT on HILBERT - taking in a deep breath. This is a teenager who's 16 now, wearing his usual blue hoodie, black pants, with a red and black cap and matching shoes combo.

A quadrupedal Pokémon resembling a sea lion that is primarily dark blue in coloration with cream colored, sharpened shells acting as armor and swords decorating its body stands proudly beside his trainer, ready for more adventures. He's Hilbert's starter, SHELDON the SAMUROTT.

FREEZE-FRAME on HILBERT:

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Um. Hey. I'm usually _fantastic_ with introductions but- it's been a while. I'm Hilbert. I saved the Unova region two years ago. Yeah. It's sort of a big deal... Unova's inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon... Pokémon are very strange creatures. Some have fiery or icy breath, some drop bolts of lightning, some control plants, and a few even shit out rainbows. Interesting, right? Some people treat them like your average fire-breathing pets, some treat them like BFF's, but most just like to battle. Now, lots of kids risk their necks and go out to tame Pokémon, like me. Why? Because it's fun. Sure, you might get electrocuted, or set on fire, or frozen in a block of ice, or chased by insane villains - daily routines for me - but it's all worth it.

THE INSTRUMENTAL to the infamous "Pokémon THEME SONG" plays as an unfamiliar voice SINGS the lyrics:

HARETA (O.S.)  
I wanna' be the very best.  
(DRAMATIC PAUSE)  
DOO DOO DOOOO. Like no one ever waaaasss-

Hilbert whips around annoyed, to see the singing kid is -

- HARETA, who's probably 13. This kid's eyes are alight with excitement. He wears a white t-shirt with a black vest over it. A red scarf is wrapped around his neck loosely, letting it blow in the wind behind him. Hareta wears baggy blue cargo jeans with red and black running shoes. A red beret sloppily clings on to his messy tangle of hair. A little blue and white flying squirrel, called PACHIRISU, bobs around dancing along in one of his blue cargo pockets on the side of his jeans, while a pink cat with squinty eyes and a slender tail with a bulky pink section, terminated by three pin-like shapes, dances and meow's along on his shoulder. This is a SKITTY.

Hareta continues his singing while Hilbert looks on annoyed.

HARETA (CONT'D)  
-DO DO DO DOOO. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my caaaaause.

HILBERT  
Hey, you're interrupting my inner monologue here!

HARETA  
I will travel across the land. Searchiiing far and wiiide. Each Pokémon to understand the power that's insiiiide.

People pass by, glaring as Hareta breaks out into song.

HARETA (CONT'D)  
Pokémon! Gotta' catch 'em all. It's youu and meeeee.  
(does some air guitar)  
I KNOW IT'S MY DESTINYYY!  
(voice gets low)  
Pokémon.  
(back to loud)  
Ohhhhhh you're my best friend in a WORLD WE MUST DEFEEEEEND.  
(back to low)  
Pokémon, gotta catch 'em aaall...  
(back to loud)  
A HEART SO TRUUUUE. OUR COURAGE WILL PULL US THROUGH.  
YOU TEACH ME AND I'LL TEACH YOU. POOOOOOKEMOOON! GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALLLL.  
Po-ke-mon!

Hilbert does a slow clap that turns sarcastically vigorous.

HARETA (CONT'D)  
(giddy)  
I'm flattered, I mean it's really awesome of you stranger, but dude, you should save the applause for when the song's actually over-!

Hareta takes in a breath to start singing again, but a dark blue frog with a very serious expression on his face pops out of the other side cargo pants pocket. He looks like he's just been woken. This frog's palm glows with a glowing purple secretion. With a powerful swing of its palm, the frog JABS Hareta in the hip. He collapses in a heap on the ground. This grouchy frog is a CROAGUNK. Satisfied, Croagunk leaps back inside Hareta's pocket and presumably goes back to sleep.

HILBERT  
Ew. What the heck was that, kid? That smell is...

PAUSE on Hilbert's pause for breath -

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I was trying to think of another word for bad, after all this time of traveling and training, I had to learn some new words right?!

UNPAUSE:

HILBERT  
...bad.

PAUSE AGAIN.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
(pathetic 'urban' accent)  
NAHHHHH! Pokémon training ain't give me no time for gramma' school, sucka'!  
(cue: KRICKETUNE CHRIPING)  
...Alright, alright, I get it, that was weak. GO ON...

Hareta sits up, blushing as he sees what's being implicated.

HARETA  
It wasn't me. Honest. It was my Croagunk's Poison Jab. Doesn't have the most pleasant smell. That's his way of saying hello!

HILBERT  
Wash him down, Sheldon.

Sheldon sprays Hareta with a huge jet of water from its mouth. The sopping wet Hareta stands up, shakes his hair like a wet dog. The crowd laughs at him, but Hareta doesn't see the humor, he's actually appreciative. He beams at Hilbert with a thumbs' up. His jubilant reaction devastates the mean crowd, who were hoping to see the kid cry or something.

HARETA  
Thanks strange boy-man!

HILBERT  
The proper term is teenager...  
(beat)  
Anyway, the song's over kid, now can you just sit here and... and shuddup? Please? That song makes me sad. Builds up my dreams to only set me up for disappointment. I mean, there's almost 700 known Pokémon in the world for Arceus's sake! I'm gonna tell Roxie and her band that they pissed all over my dreams making that song. It's impossible to catch 'em all. Even for a Champion like myself...

HARETA  
(shrugs)  
But I love the song. It's so inspiring!

He hangs back his head and YAWNS obnoxiously. Puts his arms behind his head, doing a sort of walking lounge. Skitty snuggles up against one of his arms lovingly.

And then a THOUGHT BUBBLE appears over Hareta's head with an EXCLAMATION MARK inside the bubble, and the boy's eyes SNAP OPEN.

HARETA (CONT'D)  
Hey, did you say you're the Champion!? Ooooh, we should battle! That would be so awesome!

HILBERT  
_Former_ champion. Gave up my title so I could keep traveling. Sitting in that chamber all day waiting for people to show up was boring as sin. Plus, there was no easy bathroom access so it started to stink in there...

FREEZE on Hareta's happy expression:

HILBERT (V.O.)  
_It was as if an exclamation point just poofed up over Hareta's head_ and he just screamed out that we gotta' battle. He has this endless enthusiasm about everything. Which annoys me to no end.

CUE - "BATTLE BINGO BATTLE" from Pokémon XD: GALE OF DARKNESS.

A BLAST of BLUE ELECTRICITY meets a blast of INTENSE WATER - The water of course, conducts the electricity and we follow the shocking currents through the water until the electricity reaches the mouth of - SHELDON THE SAMUROTT!

And behind SAMUROTT stands: His trainer, HILBERT.

Sheldon the SAMUROTT is zapped by the electricity, but shakes it off quickly. A crowd of people watch as a battle carries on between Hilbert and his opponent -

PACHIRISU in front of HARETA, looking worn out. Hareta looks down at his left leg -

HARETA  
Cheer her on, Skitty!

From one of the side pockets on Hareta's jeans pops out SKITTY. Skitty does a little cheer, bobbing her head around giddily.

HARETA (CONT'D)  
You too, Croagunk!

CROAGUNK pops out of the other pocket on Hareta's jeans, gives a yawn, and retreats back inside to sleep.

HARETA (CONT'D)  
Oh come on, crabby pants...!

Croagunk's palm pops out of his pocket and glow purple - WAVING it about WARNINGLY (another POISON JAB attack) - and Hareta gives a nervous chuckle.

HARETA (CONT'D)  
Great job, Croagunk!

The palm retreats back inside the pocket and a satisfied Croagunk presumably falls back to sleep.  
CONTINUING:

HILBERT  
Sheldon, show this punk your Ice Beam!

Sheldon's breath goes cold and a large beam of ice shoots from his large mouth. The SAMUROTT freezes the ground in front of Pachirisu, who avoids the attack with a lightning-quick hop into the air. The showy Pachirisu gives a wink and pose as she slaps her tail against a light pole, bouncing forward, right for Sheldon...

HARETA  
Pachirisu, use Super Fang!

Pachirisu spins around, swooping through the air elegantly, ready to dive in for an attack with its glowing pair of teeth that seem to grow sharper and sharper-

Sheldon the Samurott instantly whips his attention to the tiny squirrel and his Ice Beam FREEZES Pachirisu in a block of ice. Hareta gives an exaggerated sigh and rushes over to Pachirisu, giving heavy breaths to try and thaw it out -

Hilbert sighs.

HILBERT  
You give in yet? This battle is really starting to bore me.

Hareta leaps up, annoyed.

HARETA  
Hey! That's not nice. I've got more Pokémon-

HILBERT  
(shrugs)  
It's true, you're such a noob.

Hareta's eyes widen - nothing's gonna break this kid's spirit. And that annoys the hell out of Hilbert.

HARETA  
You know that was my first battle, right?

HILBERT  
Well, I got my ass kicked on my first battle too, so - just keep it up kid.

Hareta shrugs. Grinning.

HARETA  
Thanks, mister!

A JANITOR approaches, frowning. Two buckets and two mops. He tosses them near the kids.

JANITOR  
Y'all made this mess, y'all cleanin' it up. Get to work.

Hilbert frowns frumpily while Hareta puts his arms in the air excitedly.

HARETA  
Yay! Sounds fun!

LATER:  
The "BATTLE BINGO BATTLE" song is over and the deck is empty except for Hilbert and Hareta, who are mopping up the mess left by their battle.

HARETA (CONT'D)  
I think I've done more cleaning than you!

HILBERT  
No way.

HARETA  
Yes way.

HILBERT  
Nope.

HARETA  
Yes.

HILBERT  
Okay, you wanna be that way, kid-?

Hilbert starts furiously moving the mop along the floor. Hareta joins him, laughing. Hilbert, growing more irate, starts to scrub more.

Then he tosses the mop aside.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
You're starting to piss me off. I need to get a bite to eat.

HARETA  
I'm hungry too. Wanna race?!

HILBERT  
No.

HARETA  
You scared?

HILBERT  
No.

HARETA  
Then race. Don't be such a Torchic!

HILBERT (V.O.)  
This kid really knew how to push my buttons -

CUE: "WALUIGI PINBALL" from MARIO KART DS, SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL REMIX as Hilbert TAKES off along the side of the deck, tossing his mop aside limply.

But he doesn't listen. Hareta follows. And this kid's FAST. FOLLOW Hareta as he races behind Hilbert.

The duo push through crowds and reach the SWIMMING POOL area. A woman is bent over in front of a lawn chair looking through the stuff in her bag. Hilbert leaps over the woman. She stands up, surprised -

And Hareta, who was in the middle of a jump, lands his foot right into the woman's face. She falls into the pool and Hareta lands on his feet. As he keeps running, he shouts back:

HARETA  
SORRY, LADY!

CUT between them racing, and STOP the music as:

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY  
A GUARD enters the room, THE MASK OF ICE following stoically, adjusting his mask. He must have just put it on. A man sits in the shadows. Not even visible in the light at all - just his lap and the massive cat that lies in it. This is a creature known as PERSIAN.

GIOVANNI  
I assume you've left the folks at the Indigo Plateau frozen in fear?

A deep scoff comes from the Mask's distorted voice.

MASK OF ICE  
I find your word choice... amusing.

CLOSE SHOT - GIOVANNI'S LAP  
He pets the Persian. It gives a soft purr.

GIOVANNI  
Remember that my generosity _was not_ extended on you...

ANGLE ON THE MASK OVER GIOVANNI

GIOVANNI (CONT'D)  
..._Just purely for amusement_.

The distorted voice is emotionless, but we can sense some form of SARCASM, or BITTERNESS, in the way it's said:

MASK OF ICE  
How could I forget?

GIOVANNI  
Sit down.

The Mask obeys, joining Giovanni at the table. The door opens and three more faces slip in: KOGA (dressed in traditional Japanese garb with an aged face), SABRINA (long dark hair, a sexy figure, dreamy, beautiful eyes) and LIEUTENANT SURGE (dressed like a military man, tough face and gravely voice).

They all take seats at the table. They're very specific, as if knowing their place.

GIOVANNI (CONT'D)  
Welcome. Everyone listen while we hear what Lieutenant Surge has devised for us.

CLOSE UP - SABRINA

SABRINA  
I hope the good Lieutenant's effort as Director of Planning will continue to be as successful as his chess.

CLOSE UP - LT. SURGE

LT. SURGE  
They will be.  
(to Giovanni)  
According to your instructions, I have taken over the Power Plant. We will continue our search for the legendary bird, Zapdos.

GIOVANNI  
Sabrina?

CLOSE UP - SABRINA

SABRINA  
Moltres is already in my possession, sir.

KOGA  
(before he's even called on - knowingly)  
And Articuno in mine.

GIOVANNI  
Lieutenant, you are behind. I promote you, and you are behind...

CLOSE UP - LT. SURGE  
His face reads calmness, but there's a subtle shakiness in his voice-

LT. SURGE  
I assure you, sir. Zapdos will be captured by the end of the week.

GIOVANNI  
For your sake, I hope so.  
(beat)  
In your attempt to take over the Power Plant, there were casualties. Was the mayor of Cerulean City one of those?

LT. SURGE  
Yes.

GIOVANNI  
The gym leader, Misty?

LT. SURGE  
No. The people of Cerulean are unaware of what went down, as you know the Power Plant is very isolated from the rest of the town. So the mayor made his visit and we quickly dispatched him -

CLOSE SHOT - GIOVANNI'S PERSIAN  
Giovanni handles the cat... It rubs its face against his hand lovingly.

INT. S.S. ANNE - HALLWAYS - SAME TIME  
"WALUIGI PINBALL" continues as HILBERT and HARETA race through the interior of the ship. It's a constantly-changing lead.  
They make a quick turn- Hilbert sticks his foot out. Hareta trips over it. Hareta suddenly TUMBLES right down a FLIGHT of STAIRS. Hilbert watches, taken by surprise, as Hareta rolls and rolls until finally stopping at a pair of large conference room doors with a sickening THUD.

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM - SAME TIME  
BAM! "WALUIGI PINBALL" ends ABRUPTLY.  
The guards and every member at the table - except GIOVANNI - stand erect. Everyone grips a Poké Ball, ready to attack whoever interrupted their meeting with that obnoxious banging against the door.

GIOVANNI  
...Open the door.

The guards don't hesitate. They rip the door open and -

HARETA rolls in. He has cheery smile as he straightens his beret. KOGA steps forward and Hareta takes note of his traditional Japanese gowns. Not even meaning offense, thinking he's delivering a compliment:

HARETA  
Nice dress, mister!

Offended, Koga prepares to throw a Poké Ball -

KOGA  
(gasps)  
How dare you! The fiend! He must be a spy...!

GIOVANNI  
Koga, sit. He's just a child who happened to stumble in on us.  
(to Lt. Surge)  
Tie him up, we'll deal with him later...

Before Hareta can say another word, Lt. Surge stands and suddenly BACKHANDS the boy across the face-

INT. S.S. ANNE - OUTSIDE THE CONFERENCE ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
HILBERT stands outside the conference room doors, listening to all of this- he fidgets awkwardly, wondering what to do about this...

* * *

_Long chapter I know, but it's a lot of introductions and set-up! Things are just getting started guys. Hopefully it's easy to catch the references to other Pokemon media, I'm combining a lot of different characters and storylines from different depictions of the Pokemon universe into one story, putting my own spin on things. I'm excited to see what people think of how it turns out!_

_And yes, Roxie and her band made the Pokemon theme song XD_


	3. Lost at Sea

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM - SAME TIME

GIOVANNI  
Now with that minor setback out of the way, I assume your role in the plan is complete, Sabrina?

SABRINA  
Yes.

KOGA  
I feel so out of the loop here, sorry...

LT. SURGE  
Well you weren't at the last meeting.

GIOVANNI  
He was catching Articuno for me. At least he's actually accomplished his part of the plan, Lieutenant.

Lt. Surge winces a bit-

GIOVANNI (CONT'D)  
My scientists have succeeded in creating impossibly accurate robot duplicates of various Pokémon... life-size models as opposed to the ones we left on that island by Olivine City. Sabrina's already replaced the Elite Four and government agents' Pokémon. She just needs to finish up the rest of the gym leaders, and then this country will be under our control.

KOGA  
Who has already been replaced?

SABRINA  
Brock and Misty's Pokémon. Once the operation's finished, the robots will brainwash them just like we've done to the government...

Sabrina suddenly looks to the door. She's suspicious - she knows there's someone WATCHING...

She reaches her arm out and the door FLIES open. HILBERT, who was leaning against it, tumbles in and lands on his face. With a groan, he sits up and faces everyone awkwardly-

HILBERT  
Um, hi?

KOGA  
Whoever hired you and your friend needs to find people who have better experience in espionage.

The guards move for Hilbert, restraining him as he tries to fight them off.

GIOVANNI  
Lieutenant... Escort him to his friend.

The Mask of Ice looks at Giovanni.

GIOVANNI (CONT'D)  
If you want to get front row seats then have at it... Though I think it'd be truly poetic if you did him in.

The Mask just stares blankly back at Giovanni, before the figure rises and follows Lt. Surge and the guards into the next room.

INT. CARGO HOLD - DAY  
HILBERT is thrown on the floor by the guards, right next to HARETA, who is tied up and his mouth duct taped. Crates and other cargo surrounds them. It's brightly lit in here. LT. SURGE approaches slowly. He shoo's away the guards and stalks over to the boys, who are stirring into consciousness now. The MASK OF ICE enters and watches...

LT. SURGE  
Who sent you?

HILBERT  
Sent us? Honestly, you think us idiots are spies?! We were just on our way to the cafeteria and I tried to trip him but we both fell and hit the door. I swear, it's the truth...

The Mask throws out a Poké Ball and lets out GLACEON.

CLOSE ON -

THE MASK OF ICE'S GLOVED HANDS. THEY'RE SHAKING. WE DON'T KNOW WHY. BUT NO MATTER THE CASE, WE NOTICE IT -

MASK OF ICE  
Glaceon, use Ice Beam.

Glaceon fires an Ice Beam - Hareta lifts his leg, giving a surprised expression as an ice block is formed right where his foot was just at.

HARETA  
Whoa!

Another Ice Beam fires, this time for Hilbert. Hilbert dodges it - reaches for a Poké Ball. The guards restrain Hilbert. One kicks Hareta in the back, knocking him over. He groans in pain on the ground.

The Mask approaches Hilbert -

POV THROUGH THE MASK  
As the figure stares at Hilbert, who's kicking and struggling under the guards's restraints-

MASK OF ICE  
I'm going to take his Pokémon.

HILBERT  
What?! NO!

END POV as the guards look through his jacket, his bag - He bites one of the guard's hands and he backhands Hilbert across the face. He slumps over weakly.

MASK OF ICE  
His belt.

The Mask approaches, lifts up Hilbert's jacket and shirt, revealing the Poké Balls clipped to Hilbert's belt - SEVEN of them. Discretely, the Mask only removes SIX of them, _LEAVING ONE THERE CLIPPED TO HILBERT'S BELT_.

HILBERT  
How did you know that I kept my Poké Balls on my belt?! Give them back, you can't just steal someone else's Pokémon!

MASK OF ICE  
(ignoring Hilbert, to Lt. Surge)  
You do the honors.

As the Mask of Ice slips Hilbert's Poké Balls into his jacket, Lt. Surge steps forward and throws three Poké Balls into the air, releasing three Poké Ball-looking Pokémon. They each resemble Poké Balls. One of the three is larger, with eyebrows and a mouth, while the other two have just angry eyes and are much smaller. The smaller pair are VOLTORB and the bigger, more expressive one, is ELECTRODE.

Lt. Surge unties Hareta and rips off his duct tape while he and Hilbert look around at the sparking trio of Pokémon that surround them.

LT. SURGE  
(beat)  
We know who you are, Hilbert. What you've done. And we see you as a threat. I will have to thank you though, for helping us get rid of that pest Ghetsis in Unova. Team Plasma was leeching onto our resources for a while and they were nothing but delusional... they had to be eliminated.

HILBERT  
...You're the ones who sent Mewtwo.

LT. SURGE  
(smiles)  
You're not as stupid as you look. Even if you weren't spying, getting rid of you is something the boss will be sincerely happy about doing -  
(nodding to his Pokémon)  
Discharge.

All three of them release a powerful ELECTRIC DISCHARGE, shocking Hilbert and Hareta. The zap leaves both boys on the floor in a sprawled-out position, smoke rising from their bodies.

Lt. Surge opens a door. They're very close to the ocean waves - this is obviously some sort of bunker in the hull of the ship where storage is.

LT. SURGE (CONT'D)  
(smirking)  
Explosion.

Each of the three Pokémon starts glowing yellow - Hilbert and Hareta exchange looks as Lt. Surge and The Mask of Ice take cover behind a shipping crate.

HILBERT  
Oh shi-

Each releases a massive amount of electricity that complete surrounds Hilbert and Hareta in a bright yellow light, shocking and zapping the hell out of the two boys. And then the Voltorbs and the Electrode create a contained EXPLOSION that sends the still jolting and writhing bodies of the boys out the open door -

EXT. OCEAN - DAY  
- and splashing into the ocean.

UNDERWATER CAM VIEW  
As Hilbert and Hareta crash beneath the waves. Unconscious, they both slowly float up to the surface -

ON THE SURFACE  
Surprisingly both boys' caps stay on. If they can survive constant electrocutions, explosions, etc., it's not too hard to suspend your disbelief with this, yeah?

PACHIRISU emerges from Hareta's cap, coughing up water. The tiny squirrel Pokémon crawls from underneath his cap and zips open his backpack, Pachirisu crawls inside. SKITTY and CROAGUNK are in there, and Pachirisu curls up beside the pair of them lovingly. Pachirisu then zips it up from the inside...

VIEW OF BOTH BOYS AS THEY FLOAT ALONG THE SURFACE, UNMOVING...

EXT. PROFESSOR OAK'S FISHING BOAT - DAY  
ESTABLISHING. A small sport fishing boat dips up and down with the water as the waves slowly dance...

ON THE DECK.

Stands PROFESSOR OAK, a graying man with wise eyes and a kind demeanor about him. Slightly dim-witted which may make him seem rude, but he's well-meaning. A fishing rod in his hand, his smile reads excitement over the prospect of this trip.

PROFESSOR OAK  
Wow... I think I've caught something big.

Indeed, as he pulls on his rod, he's in for a struggle. The other person on board - a young man in his early 20s with a PIKACHU on his shoulder and a serious composure - is RED. He wears blue jeans with a red vest over a long-sleeved black tee.

RED  
Bet it's just another old boot.

PROFESSOR OAK  
No, I'm serious. It's heavy.

RED  
A Poké Ball is heavy to you.

PROFESSOR OAK  
Well then you try pulling on this!

Red shrugs - Whatever. Challenge accepted. He starts pulling on the fishing rod so the Professor stands back, observing. Red struggles-

RED  
Wow, professor, you were right. This is tough!

And then with a powerful yank -

HILBERT is pulled out of the water. The fishing hook is caught in the seat of his black pants. He soars through the air with a powerful scream, and crash lands on top of Red on the deck of the fishing boat.

PROFESSOR OAK  
Wow, that's no fish!

Hilbert looks around, confused. He picks at the hook caught in the back of his pants, yanking it off of him. He rubs his butt in pain.

HILBERT  
Dude, that hurt. Your stupid fishing hook was wedged WAY up my crack...

Red smiles apologetically.

RED  
Sorry about that. Thought you were a boot.

BEAT.

There's a fleeting moment of perhaps recognition here for Red...

RED (CONT'D)  
Hilbert...?

HILBERT  
Huh? Do I know you?

PAUSE. Red shakes his head.

RED  
No. I just saw you on TV. About your win as Unova League Champion. Congrats, kid. That battle was wicked.

Red helps Hilbert on his feet.

HILBERT  
Thanks. But, uh, I'm guessing you saw that I gave up that title, though? To travel. And all I get for it is the shit beat out of me by some thugs.  
(beat, realizing)  
Wait... Where's the other kid? Did you already pull him up?

PROFESSOR OAK  
You were floating in the ocean with another boy?  
(childishly)  
Gaaaaaay.

Red rolls his eyes.

RED  
Don't mind him. Now, what were you say...?

Too late. Hilbert's all fired up and angry now.

HILBERT  
(interjecting, to Oak)  
No, you idiot! We fell off the S.S. Anne...

Professor Oak chortles - winks -

PROFESSOR OAK  
Hohohoho. Is THAT what they call it now? "Falling off the S.S. Anne"?

HILBERT  
No seriously. We fell off the...

Suddenly, Hilbert stops talking. And he starts to dance around uncomfortably. The Professor and Red watch awkwardly as Hilbert digs his hands into his pants.

RED  
(offended, disgusted)  
Wait... dude... Are you seriously jacking off right now?

PROFESSOR OAK  
(matter-of-factly)  
No, actually, I think he's_ masturbating_.

Red does a facepalm-

HILBERT  
No... There's something flopping around in there...

PROFESSOR OAK  
Well, yes. That'd be your...

He can't finish, as Hilbert pulls out a reddish-orange, medium sized fish with heavy scales. It has two stiff, three-peaked fins on its back and stomach which are both yellow. It also has long barbels. It flops uselessly in Hilbert's hands. This is a MAGIKARP.

PROFESSOR OAK (CONT'D)  
...Magikarp. It's just your... Magikarp.

HILBERT  
Well, it's not mine, actually. I guess it just swam up my pant leg or something, I dunno. It doesn't seem very smart.

He lets out Magikarp into his lap. It flops around. Hilbert shrugs -

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Wow. This thing is stupid. Who would ever want one of these?

He throws it into the sea. From Hilbert's pocket a single Poké Ball rolls out - he opens it and out pops his RAICHU. Raichu gives a snarky smirk. Hilbert looks worried as the rat's cheeks start to SPARK...

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Oh. Guess it's just me and you... Raichu. You're the only Pokémon I've got left.

And then Red's Pikachu hops off of his shoulder and lands right in front of Hilbert's Raichu. The two lock eyes - sparks LITERALLY connect their eyes. An intense rivalry.

RED  
Oh, don't mind Pika. He's not a big fan of Raichu's... Tried to make him evolve, that didn't turn out too well for me...

He chuckles a bit and pulls on Pika's arm, pulling the yellow rat back.

RED (CONT'D)  
C'mon Pika...

Pika blasts a heavy amount of electricity at Raichu. It knocks out the rat's evolved form in one hit! Hilbert stares on in amazement.

HILBERT  
Did you just... knock out my Raichu in one hit? Jesus, your Pikachu must be strong as hell.

RED  
(shrugs)  
You can say that. I know a thing or two about battling, came back to visit the professor. He gave me my starter a few years back. Wanted to see how he was doing.

They hear SHOUTING. Red runs to the back of the boat and peers over the edge, into a giant net cast into the water to catch fish.

HARETA's caught inside, a single tiny crab called a KRABBY hanging from his face, with one claw clamped onto the bridge of his nose. He just gives a cheerful wave up at Red, unfazed by the Pokémon gripping at his flesh.

HARETA  
Hi!

* * *

_Yes, Professor Oak is an old, bitter pervert XDD_

_Trying to inject the same kind of humor from "Black & White" is hard with a darker atmosphere, but I'm trying my best. Hopefully I'm not trying too hard XD_

_OH NO, all of Hilbert's Pokemon are gone... except for his mischievous Raichu. Just his luck XD But the Mask seems to know more than he should. Hmmm..._

_Hope you guys enjoyed!_


	4. New Beginning, New Route 1, Same Hilbert

EXT. PALLET TOWN MARINA - DAY  
It's a tiny marina. Quaint, but efficient. A few boats parked here and there, but not many. RED ties up the boat to the dock while the PROFESSOR talks to HILBERT and HARETA, who have towels cloaked over their soaking wet bodies.

Professor Oak carries on:

PROFESSOR OAK  
...I'm the professor here in Kanto, the name's Oak. But everyone just calls me the Pokémon Professor. You two fell overboard from the S.S. Anne?

Finally turning his attention to the Professor:

HILBERT  
Yeah... Somethin' like that.

HARETA  
There were these people and they thought we were spies so they electrocuted us until I peed myself and then they kicked us off the boat!

The Professor looks awe-struck for a moment. A WTF face indeed... And then?

He breaks into uproarious laughter, patting Hareta on the head.

PROFESSOR OAK  
You've got a wild imagination there, young Trainer!

HARETA  
(shrugs)  
I guess so. But I don't see what that has to do with anything.  
(nodding back to Red)  
So who's that kid? Your son? You're kind of old to have a kid that young, mister.

PROFESSOR OAK  
No, that's my favorite pupil. Pallet Town's prized trainer...  
(scratches head)  
...Erm, what is his name again?

In the background, Red, who can hear all of this, makes an extreme RAGEFACE.

In the air above them, FLOATS the KEYBOARD familiar to those who played the Pokémon RED & BLUE & YELLOW VERSION games appears. Hilbert reaches up with his arm and inputs the letters -

HILBERT  
(reading the letters as he inputs them)  
His name's R-e-d. Red.

He waits for Oak to respond. Nothing.

And then he reaches up and clicks the 'ED' button. The keyboard disappears in a "POOF!" and Oak finally responds:

PROFESSOR OAK  
That's right! I remember now! His name is Red!

The Professor peers over at Hareta, a puzzled look on his face.

PROFESSOR OAK (CONT'D)  
So are you a boy, or a girl?

Off Hareta's confused, perhaps even frightened, look -

INT. PROFESSOR OAK'S LABORATORY - DAY

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I guess the story REALLY starts here. My Pokémon are stolen. And I'm trapped with a dork in a region where some idiot named every single town and city in a color theme while the name of the region itself has nothing to do with colors. Why? I don't know.

HILBERT and HARETA stand off to the side in PROFESSOR OAK's laboratory as the Professor and RED stand by a table, chatting with some of the professor's geeky assistants. Hilbert leans in toward Hareta's ear, lowering his voice.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Kid, you can't say anything about what happened on that ship, okay?

Hareta looks up at Hilbert all wide-eyed, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

HARETA  
Well why not?

HILBERT  
Because those people might still be after us. That creep in the mask said that their leader has plans for us... And if we lay low and not make a scene, they might just forget about us.

Hareta nods.

HARETA  
Yeah. Okay.

The Professor turns his attention towards Hilbert and Hareta now.

PROFESSOR OAK  
Do you two have any Pokémon?

HILBERT  
Besides my Raichu? No. Not anymore.

The Professor looks at Hareta.

HARETA  
I've got three.

Hareta zips open his backpack's pockets - PACHIRISU, SKITTY, and CROAGUNK poke their heads out.

PROFESSOR OAK  
If you want one of the starters of Kanto Hilbert, go ahead. Your friend seems well-equipped, but you could use some help.

FREEZE on a view of the table - three Poké Balls lined up.

CUE - "PROFESSOR OAK's LAB" from RED & BLUE:

HILBERT (V.O.)  
If you lived in Pallet Town, you could start out with a rare Pokémon. You had your choice of Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Charmander while I had Unova's choice of Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott... Nobody knows where he or the other regional professors get these rare Pokémon. My guess? Definitely black market. Anyway, these little guys all start out cuddly and adorable, but by level thirty-six, they all end up looking like something from Dungeons and Dragons.

RED  
You should, kid, all that Raichu wants to do is zap you 'til you crap yourself! Pika did that to me once. Wasn't pretty.

CUE AWKWARD SILENCE...

Hilbert approaches the table and picks up the last Poké Ball. He lets out the creature, revealing a CHARMANDER, an orange reptilian creature resembling a tailed bipedal salamander with some dinosaur qualities, particularly like those of theropods. Charmander has four small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws with sharp claws on each hand with a cream underside. Its most notable feature is the flame burning on the tip of its tail.

PROFESSOR OAK  
Do you two have Poké Balls? A Pokédex?

HARETA  
No and no for me. My Pokémon were never officially caught. They're just my friends!

PROFESSOR OAK  
They seem close enough to attempt capture.

Professor Oak digs in his lab coat pockets, pulling out two handfuls of Poké Balls. He hands one to Hilbert, the other to Hareta.

PROFESSOR OAK (CONT'D)  
You should give it a try.

"OAK'S LAB" fades as Hareta lets Pachirisu, Skitty and Croagunk out of his backpack. He taps Pachirisu in the head with a Poké Ball, and it's dragged inside. The Ball locks in place instantly without a tinge of rejection. Rinse and repeat the process for Skitty and Croagunk. Hareta raises their Poké Ball's with a victory pose.

HARETA  
Awesome! Thanks, mister!

Hilbert goes through his bag while, in the background, Hareta inspects the Poké Balls of Pachirisu, Skitty and Croagunk curiously. Like he has no idea what to do with them. He shrugs and places them over his closed eyes, balancing on one leg as he does this. He laughs.

Hareta falls over and collapses out of frame. He gives a soft, but somehow still enthusiastic, groan-

HARETA (CONT'D)  
Ow. That hurt!

Hilbert looks up as he pulls out the Pokédex from his bag. He smirks.

HILBERT  
Yet you're still smiling.

Hareta gets on his feet, putting the Poké Ball's in his backpack.

HARETA  
Why wouldn't I be smiling? This is exciting!

Hilbert turns his attention back to Professor Oak, handing him his Pokédex.

HILBERT  
I dunno if it survived the fall into the ocean, but it's survived plenty before. Electric shocks, explosions, being frozen in an ice block...

The Professor checks out the Pokédex as Hilbert's voice drones in the background, listing the incredible amount of harm that's come to him in the past... And then the Professor speaks again, ending Hilbert's ramble.

PROFESSOR OAK  
It's working perfectly. What region is this from? The technology is remarkable.

HILBERT  
Unova.

PROFESSOR OAK  
With the hot lady professor? Blonde hair, nice boobies, juicy ass? Lucky, lucky. Far boat ride, huh? The two of you brothers?

HILBERT  
No. I just met him, actually.

PROFESSOR OAK  
(not caring, to Hareta)  
Where are you from, son?

Hareta does a full-body shrug.

HARETA  
Dunno.

PROFESSOR OAK  
Well that's strange... But okay...

Professor Oak opens up the back of Hilbert's Pokédex and pulls out a chip. He inserts it into the Dex. On the screen appears "DOWNLOADING". And then the number goes quickly from 0% to 100%.

PROFESSOR OAK (CONT'D)  
There ya go. Now your Pokédex can recognize Pokémon from the Tohjo continent, and if you didn't know, Tohjo includes Kanto and Johto combined. Since they're on the same giant island. Oh, and I signed you up for the 'Nuzlocke' challenge.

Hilbert takes the Pokédex while Professor Oak hands Hareta a brand-spankin'-new one.

HILBERT  
Nuzlocke?

PROFESSOR OAK  
It's like the real-world version of 'Hard' mode in a video game.

HILBERT  
Well, un-sign me up, then, I really don't...

PROFESSOR OAK  
No, I insist. It's going to be interesting to see how you do, mister Champion...

Hilbert ushers them out the door.

EXT. ROUTE 1 - DAY  
HILBERT, and HARETA step onto ROUTE 1 -

CUE: "ROUTE 1" from Pokémon RED & BLUE.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I wasn't too happy about this new arrangement. I had to keep Hareta attached to my hip so he would keep his mouth shut. To top things off, my best friends were taken from me. And just as I figured, the moment we stepped onto Route 1, a new chapter in my big journey-

Hilbert and Hareta step into the tall grass. They spot CATERPIE and WEEDLE trotting past, two generic looking bug-type Pokémon. PIDGEY flies by. A small bird. Doesn't catch their eyes. Then a RATTATA walks past, a purple rat with big teeth.

HILBERT  
Hmmm, that rat thing looks a little tough. Not as boring as the other guys, I guess.

Hilbert pulls out a Poké Ball and prepares to catch it when...

...Hilbert is shocked by electricity! He falls over, steam rising from his body as Rattata flees...

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Wha- What was that for?

He hears a BEEPING coming from his pocket and pulls out his Pokédex.

POKÉDEX (V.O.)  
A 'Nuzlocke' challenge permits only the capture of the first Pokémon seen on a given route. All unauthorized capture attempts will be punished. Also, down with foreigners.

It then gives a robotic little snicker.

HILBERT  
But... that was the first Pokémon I attempted to catch on this Route. That's what a 'Nuzlocke' is?! I seriously don't get it!

POKÉDEX (V.O.)  
A 'Nuzlocke' challenge is one where a trainer must release any Pokémon that faints in battle, as fainted Pokémon in the 'Nuzlocke' trainer's mind must be considered dead. If a release does not occur, punishment will.

HILBERT  
Why would Oak think I'd want a Nuzlocke challenge? Are you serious right now? I'm still confused over how that was my first Pokémon encounter on Route 1...

HARETA  
Actually, I have to agree with the zappy Pokédex here. We saw...

...a thought bubble appears over Hareta's head and plays over the Pokémon they just saw: WEEDLE, CATERPIE, PIDGEY, and then RATTATA.

HARETA (CONT'D)  
...Three other types of Pokémon before we saw Rattata.

POKÉDEX (V.O.)  
The stupid boy is correct.

HARETA  
Yay!

Hilbert still lies in a steaming pile. He gives a sigh.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
...Yep. It got worse.

INT. PROFESSOR OAK'S LABORATORY - DAY  
PROFESSOR OAK is sitting alone in his LAB, sipping on a beer. He sees HILBERT and HARETA through his window. He laughs deeply at Hilbert's misery.

PROFESSOR OAK  
Stupid foreigners. Think they can just steal my Pokédex idea and make it their own and improve on it and change it up with their own region's Pokémon. The bastards. Now their spawns shall suffer!

He gives a grumpy, drunk grumble and then takes another chug of beer. And then, instantly, he passes out.

* * *

_Yes, I decided to include the Nuzlocke challenge, just as a shoutout to diehard fans. I figured it'd also be a funny way to show how bitter Oak is that other regions "stole" his idea of a Pokedex... The Nuzlocke challenge **will not play a huge role in the storyline**. It's just there for a gag and a wink-wink-nudge-nudge to the fans, that's it! :)_

_Again, lots of humor and set-up. Not my favorite chapter but meh. ON WE GO._


	5. In a Pickle (Actually, a Vileplume Head)

EXT. ROUTE 1 - NIGHT  
HARETA is sound asleep, wrapped in a sleeping bag. HILBERT decides to sneak off into the night, alone. He starts tip-toeing off.

EXT. VIRIDIAN CITY - NIGHT  
HILBERT steps foot into the outskirts of VIRIDIAN CITY, a small suburban town leading into the impressive urban center.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
It was a jerky thing to do retrospectively, but he annoyed me and I just wanted some alone time... I tried leaving Hareta behind and going on my own...

HARETA (O.S.)  
Good idea!

Hilbert jumps. He spins around, sees HARETA stood behind him, grinning.

HARETA (CONT'D)  
Going into town at night. When all of the Pokémon are sleeping and all the trainers that just stand in the bushes staring out, waiting for other trainers to battle, have gone home!

HILBERT (V.O.)  
...Well, let's just say it didn't quite work out.

HILBERT  
Ermm... yeah, but actually, I was just trying to leave you.

HARETA  
Huh?

HILBERT  
I don't know how to put this... maybe I just think that I'm better off traveling alone?

HARETA  
Well I'm not. You're nice, and a good battler, I think we'd make a great team!

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Now I started to feel bad. This kid actually thought I was his friend. Sure, he was a bit off, but he wasn't a bad dude.

Hilbert goes to say something but an image nailed to a post draws his attention-

HILBERT  
Holy crap.

HARETA  
What?

Hilbert points at two photographs -

HARETA (CONT'D)  
Wow, we gotta find those people and tell 'em how weird it is that _they look a lot like us_.

Hilbert facepalms.

HILBERT  
Those people are us.

Pointing at the words in bold red letters: "**WANTED FOR MURDER**".

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
And the police are after us now. Crap. Whoever we ticked off on the S.S. Anne must really be powerful - They framed us for murder!

HARETA  
You think they did this? But we didn't do anything wrong!

HILBERT  
Being an idiot has once again landed me in serious trouble. You're the only person I can trust right now, we're all we've got. Now we have no choice but to stick together, kid.

Hareta's fear disappears and the color flushes back in his face as he gives an excited grin.

HARETA  
Yay!

HILBERT  
We've gotta remain calm and cool, okay? We're wanted by the police, so...

Hareta wraps his red scarf around his mouth, concealing part of his face. Hilbert nods -

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Good start.

He takes off his cap and puts it in his bag, lifting his hoodie over his head. Without the hat, he looks a lot different.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
How's this? Do I look different enough?

Hareta nods. They continue moving through this city. The gym looks abandoned and indeed, it is surrounded by guards who usher trainers away who get close. Puzzled, but not willing to waste his time, Hilbert sighs.

HILBERT  
...Let's just go.

EXT. VIRIDIAN FOREST - DAY  
Hilbert and Hareta walk through Viridian Forest. It's a dark, creepy atmosphere here with a faint fog covering their way. Hilbert dips an OLD ROD into a nearby pond and fishes out... a MAGIKARP.

HILBERT  
Another one of these things? Is it like, my spirit animal or something, for Arceus's sake...?!

He checks the Pokedex as he hangs onto the rod with his other hand.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Considered the world's weakest Pokémon, huh? Of course.

And he chucks the Magikarp back into the water and puts the Old Rod back into his backpack.

A pair of kids with nets in their hands pop out from the nearby bushes and startle Hilbert. Hareta doesn't blink, however. A "!" appears in a thought bubble above both of their heads...

BUG CATCHERS  
(in unison)  
DO I SMELL TRAINERS?

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Those two kids were Bug Catcher's looking for a double battle. I was pretty jumpy because of the whole "Wanted" poster deal, but Hareta insisted-

CUE - "TRAINER BATTLE!" from Pokémon RED & BLUE.

HILBERT stands with his CHARMANDER, while HARETA commands his CROAGUNK.

The two Bug Catcher's command a METAPOD and KAKUNA, respectively.

BUG CATCHER DOUG  
Kakuna, use Harden!

HILBERT  
(under his breath)  
Heh. Harden.

BUG CATCHER CHARLIE  
My Dick can use Harden better than your Kakuna!

HILBERT  
Wait. What?

BUG CATCHER CHARLIE  
Richard's the name of my Metapod but he prefers Dick! C'mon, Dick, show 'em what you got. HARDEN, DICK, HARDEN!

Hilbert's in a fit of intense giggles. His Charmander looks back at him, confused.

HARETA  
Come on, Croagunk, use DRAIN PUNCH!

Croagunk rushes forward, its front left palm glowing a brick red. Croagunk's palm connects with Kakuna's face and starts to glow as it ABSORBS Kakuna's energy and heals itself! Hareta jumps around excitedly -

HARETA (CONT'D)  
Yay! What an attack!

HILBERT  
Charmander, Scratch Doug's... Dick.

Hilbert giggles at this (Hareta remains clueless) while Charmander rushes forward and SCRATCHES the Metapod.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Charmander, Ember!

HARETA  
Croagunk, spit that nasty stuff...

HILBERT  
SLUDGE BOMB.

HARETA  
YEAH! Do that!

The two fire their attacks in unison and the two cocoons are knocked out. The Bug Catcher's are in pure awe as they recall their beloved Bugs. Hilbert gets on one knee to congratulate his Charmander.

HILBERT  
That was awesome, dude. I think we're gonna be great pals, little guy-

Suddenly looking from adoration to taking offense, Charmander blasts a large blast of fire from her mouth. Hilbert's entire body is gray, charred and barbecued. He blinks, then shakes off the charcoal from his face.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Guess you're not a "dude" or a "little guy" then, huh? I was gonna name you Charlie, but how about - Charlotte?

The FLOATING KEYBOARD, identical to the one from the original trio of BLUE & RED & YELLOW Pokémon GAMES, pops up out of nowhere again.

Hilbert jumps back a bit. He sighs. Starts to type in 'CHARLOTTE' name. Then when he's done, Hilbert presses 'ED' and the keyboard disappears in a "POOF!"

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
I guess that means it's official now, Charlotte.

The little Charmander looks excited and happy. Hareta begins to wander away, staring at green cone-like Pokémon known as PINECO that are in a nearby tree. There are about a dozen.

BUG CATCHER DOUG  
Don't go near them. Those are Pineco, and their signature move is Self Destruct.

Doug's warnings go unheeded as Hareta approaches the tree, making clicking noises with his tongue. The Pineco ruffle their leaves back in reply. Just as Hareta reaches out to touch the Pineco, he trips on a tree root. As he falls, his head smacks the tree harshly. The Pineco shake and fall, landing on Hareta with a smoky explosion. Once the smoke clears, all the Pineco are unconscious and Hareta's covered in grey soot and dirt, his butt in the air and face in the ground. He notices one of the Pineco fell in the cargo pocket on the right leg pant of his jeans.

Without even sitting up, Hareta pops it on the head with a Poké Ball, and it gets dragged inside. The Ball shakes, shakes - then locks in place. Jubilant, Hareta lifts up the Ball with a dizzied, but genuine, grin.

HARETA  
Yay! I caught a Pineco!

And then he falls over, unconscious.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Needless to say, Hareta was coughing out dust for a good few minutes after his initial recovery.

LATER: The two boys move through the forest alone. Hareta wanders behind a bit - taking in the nature. Hilbert stops as he sees something that resembles an enormous rafflesia flower with the largest red and white-spotted petals ever seen, and an ominous black center opening. He approaches it cautiously, not knowing quite how to react-

But Hareta's not so subtle.

He rushes forward.

HARETA  
C'mon, let's goooo-!

And then he TRIPS on a rock.

HARETA (CONT'D)  
Whooooops!

Hareta stumbles forward and knocks into Hilbert's back. Hilbert falls forward, face-first into the opening of the giant flower.  
That's when the flower gets up and starts running, revealing a Prussian blue-colored, bipedal body and a cute face. This is a Pokémon known as VILEPLUME.

Hilbert's legs are all we see of him, flailing around in the air, kicking helplessly. Hareta chases after the Vileplume, ready to send out a Pokémon. He throws a Poké Ball and it opens in mid-air. His PACHIRISU goes flying -

FOLLOW PACHIRISU - who's CRYING out over the trees and SPLASHING into a LAKE.

Hareta looks panicky, and he stops to consider what to do... That's when Vileplume catches up to Hareta, comes up from behind him, rampaging about in a panic, and its head rams Hareta in the back.

The boy's thrown into the air and he lands face-first in the opening along with Hilbert. Vileplume runs around for a bit, both boys legs kicking and fighting to escape. It suddenly stops running and gives an odd facial expression, as if it were squeezing out a shit. A YELLOW POWDER poof's out of its head, making the boys's legs stop kicking and go eerily erect into the air.

And then they slump over and roll out of Vileplume's head.

On Hilbert and Hareta - As their bodies spazz about on the ground, before going completely limp.

The screen FADES out by going COMPLETELY FUZZY-

* * *

_Okay. Enough silliness for now. Playtime's over._

_It was fun while it lasted, but now it's time for SCARY CLIFFHANGERS AND PLOTZ. _

_Hope you've been able to enjoy the past few chapters guys, I know it might be frustratingly static in terms of plot development. But we're slowly but surely getting there. I wanted to set up Hilbert/Hareta's dynamic as well as possible._


	6. The A(-ish) Team

INT. BUNKER - INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY  
HILBERT stirs awake in a metal seat.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I was startled. I woke up in a place unfamiliar to me. I had only remembered falling into the Vileplume but nothing more...

Hilbert starts feeling around his body in a sudden panic, but relaxes once he realizes that his pants are still on.

HILBERT (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
I had to be cautious. I wake up in a creepy white room, propped up in a chair... I just had to be sure I wasn't stripped nude or anything.

IRIS (O.S.)  
Don't worry, you're still clothed.

Hilbert's surprised by the voice - so familiar. He turns and sees IRIS stood in the doorway, grinning childishly. She looks so young and alive and it's an obvious attraction for him.

HILBERT  
...I know you wish I wasn't.  
(beat)  
What are you doing here, Iris? Where's Hareta?

IRIS  
Is that any way to say hello? I miss you? Or are you too cold to care? I'm working as an appendage for the International Police.

HILBERT  
And that Vileplume...?

Iris looks disappointed that she's not getting anywhere with him emotionally.

The door opens, and both Hilbert and Iris's attention are thrown to it as we see a young man steps inside. A Pikachu on his shoulder, it's RED!

RED  
...Is mine.

Hilbert looks on in surprise.

HILBERT  
You?!

RED  
Yeah, me. Red. I'm working undercover as a Pokémon fossil excavator. You stumbled into my trap just as I planned.

IRIS  
Well not exactly as he planned, he expected your little pal to get curious and for Vileplume to suck you two in, but I guess him tripping over a rock worked well too.

Hilbert can sense her mocking tone so he makes a mocking face as she speaks. Once she finishes, she rolls her eyes at him.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
Such a kid. Nothing's changed.

HILBERT  
(heavy sarcasm)  
It's nice to see you too, Iris.

Something's telling us they're not exactly on good terms-

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
So what were you after us for? The murder of that politician? Because trust me when I say we didn't do it.

RED  
Oh, I know. That's why we caught you. To put you under protection.

HILBERT  
And why couldn't you have just talked to us? You had to Stun Spore us, really?

RED  
(shrugs)  
Iris insisted.

Hilbert's eyes narrow at Iris, who smiles wryly.

IRIS  
I just figured it'd be fun to watch you squirm.

Hilbert's not liking this-

HILBERT  
So where are we anyway? And where's Hareta?

IRIS  
We're in a bunker underneath Pewter City... Your friend's in the cafeteria already. He woke up first, Red's already spoken to him.

RED  
Our enemies are a terrorist group known as Team Rocket. They attacked the latest Champion's Conference and have taken our nation's Elite Four hostage. We've been trying to get help from other countries, but we've discovered a leak that's making the International Police not exactly the easiest group to trust right now. So now we're working underground, and we're going to fight back.

HILBERT  
How do you know about that conference when those are top secret and only those who are invited know about it?

Long pause.

RED  
I was invited.

HILBERT  
I can barely believe you're a member of the International Police let alone on the VIP list for the Champion's Conference...

RED  
One could say the same about you. Don't be so quick to judge.

HILBERT  
...You're right. Touche, touche...  
(beat)  
So what, we're just holed up here? I have goals, I have a life-  
(on Iris, who rolls her eyes)  
I'm not just gonna sit here and-

IRIS  
(interjecting)  
I have a suggestion.

HILBERT  
Okay.

IRIS  
Red and I have a mission to fulfill but since I've dealt with you before, I think it'd be best if I went along for the ride... I'll come with you and your friend, for protection. It's obvious you two can't stay out of trouble without some sort of supervision.

HILBERT  
And yet us two stayed out of trouble when we traveled together? Funny. I have a suggestion to your suggestion. We go to this Team Rocket's base and kick some ass.

IRIS  
Nice suggestion to my suggestion. How about I suggest a new suggestion to the suggestion you suggested to my suggestion? I suggest we have a plan first. Besides, we haven't made progress on where they are exactly yet.  
(to Red)  
Do you have a suggestion to Hilbert's suggestion to my suggestion?

RED  
I don't have a suggestion to Hilbert's suggestion to your suggestion. But I agree. It's the whole reason why I asked you to come with me, so it's not really your suggestion. Wouldn't that originally be my suggestion, which you claimed was your suggestion, which Hilbert suggested changes to your suggestion so I suggest that-

HILBERT  
(irate)  
How about we stop saying "suggest"?

Long pause. About five seconds.

BEAT.

Mumbling:

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
You know about the robots, right?

IRIS  
...Yes. That was our mission. We were going to let the gym leader's know, but apparently Brock of Pewter is in Cerulean City with its gym leader, Misty. So our first stop would be there.

HILBERT  
I'll do whatever I can to help you stop these losers. I wanted to win badges and now I'm gonna be stuck saving the world - again. Let's make this quick so I can become Champion, okay?

IRIS  
(mocking him)  
Gonna' give yourself another impossible goal? Wanna defeat Team Rocket in two days?

HILBERT  
Hey, I made the impossible possible last time, didn't I?

Iris giggles.

IRIS  
I guess you did. Come on, your friend's been whining for you. Or at least I think he's talking about you...

INT. CAFETERIA - DAY  
HARETA's made himself at home in the cafeteria. He's got an entire plate of food and he's chowing down like a pig. HILBERT, IRIS and RED enter. Hilbert smirks at Hareta, amused. The kid hears them enter and he gives a happy grin.

HARETA  
...There you are, Sherbert!

Hilbert rolls his eyes.

HILBERT  
(dryly)  
Yep. That's me. Sherbert.

Iris giggles.

IRIS  
C'mon you two, we're leaving.

HARETA  
Going where?

IRIS  
We have a few locations we need to get to. First stop? Cerulean City to meet with the gym leader - and then we're gonna make a quick stop at the Power Plant. Hilbert, send out Archeops so we can fly there.

Hilbert puts a hand behind his head and chuckles awkwardly-

HILBERT  
Funny story, actually...

IRIS  
What, were you stupid and decided for a "fresh start" so you left all your old Pokémon in the PC? Because there's a PC here if-

RED  
(interjecting)  
No, Team Rocket took his Pokémon.

BEAT.

IRIS  
Well, do you have any?!

Hilbert pulls out three Poké Balls and sends out RAICHU and CHARMANDER (CHARLOTTE).

Iris doesn't look impressed.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
Well none of them will help us fly.  
(to Hareta)  
What about you, kid?

Hareta sends out PACHIRISU, SKITTY, CROAGUNK, and PINECO. Pineco suddenly SELFDESTRUCTS and once the smoke clears, Hareta's on his back, sprawled out and dizzied. All of his Pokémon are knocked out too now.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
Ugh. Red, can we borrow one of your Flying-types? You're staying here right?

RED  
Yeah, since you volunteered and we need someone operating the Mancave down here.

IRIS  
Mancave? I thought we agreed...

RED  
It's my mancave, beeyotch. I miss having one since I left Mount Silver...  
(clears throat)  
Anyway, Charizard's capable of flying. Let me ask him if I can loan him to you...

Red lets out his CHARIZARD, the final evolved form of CHARMANDER. It is a bipedal, orange, Dragon-like lizard and has a long tail with a fire burning at the tip. It has extremely sharp claws, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. The front of its two wings is teal, while the back is orange like the most of its body.

Red fist pumps excitedly, giving an energetic speech to the massive orange lizard-dragon.

RED (CONT'D)  
Wanna' fly my friends around? Iris'll take great care of you...

Anxious, Charizard blasts a Flamethrower right in Red's face. Once the smoke clears, Charizard starts rubbing his massive head against Red's chest like a puppy, whilst a soot-covered Red shoves the lizard's head away, shaking his fist as he yells:

RED (CONT'D)  
Okay okay, all you had to do was say you'd miss me, sheesh!

He recalls Charizard and looks at Iris. Blinks.

RED (CONT'D)  
...That was a no.

IRIS  
And our friend doesn't have any Flying-types either.

HILBERT  
Friend?

IRIS  
I have someone to introduce you to.

Hilbert and Hareta follow Iris...

INT. BUNKER - LIVING QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS  
...into a LIVING QUARTERS, where a boy slightly older than Hareta, but younger than Hilbert and Iris, sits on an uncomfortable looking bed with his legs moving back and forth, his feet planted on a SKATEBOARD that he constantly moves to keep himself occupied.

He wears a red and black hoodie over a black t-shirt, with baggy black basketball shorts. His name? CAL.

On his shoulder is a purple monkey, with beige color on their faces, ear insides, belly, feet and tails. On its face is a constantly cheeky smile. Along their heads are large, oval-shaped ears and a cowlick. The most famous feature of this arboreal Pokémon is the three-fingered hand on the end of its tail. She's an AIPOM. In Cal's arms, which he holds delicately, is a TOGEPI, a tiny egg Pokémon with colorful shape patterns on its shell. Meanwhile, chewing on his hood, is a massive blue and red alligator called FERALIGATR. Chewing on his arm is a tiny, bug-looking sand creature with beady eyes, an orange body, and stubby feet. A TRAPINCH.

CAL  
This bed is like prison-comfortable...

He stretches, yawns, and yanks his hood out of Feraligatr's mouth. The gator grumbles, annoyed. Cal notices company -

CAL (CONT'D)  
Oh. New people. Who are they?

IRIS  
Cal, this is Hilbert and...

HARETA  
Hareta! Nice to meet you sir!

Hareta rushes forward giddily and holds his hand out. Cal shakes it with his free hand.

CAL  
Hareta? Cool to meet you. And Hilbert... Iris has told me a lot about you. Crazy to finally meet you.

HILBERT  
Nice to meet you too...  
(swings around)  
...So wait, who is this kid?

IRIS  
I was scouting for a... replacement at the Opelucid Gym, whenever I needed someone to take over. Grandpa Drayden's not getting any younger, so I need to train an apprentice of my own to take over when I'm gone. So I went off to find a distant family member of mine, and ended up tracing it back to Cal here. He's a successful breeder from the Johto region... He doesn't catch Pokémon you see, all of the Pokémon he owns were hatched from eggs he's raised in his Pokémon Trainer's School. I was pretty impressed when I went to visit his class...

INT. POKEMON TRAINER'S SCHOOL - DAY (FLASHBACK)  
CAL is on-stage.

CAL  
So this guy walks into an elevator right and he, uh... uh...  
(wipes sweat off brow)  
...he sees this sexy lady and he turns to his buddy and says "I'd like to take a Rhydon her."

BA-DUM-TISHHHH.

Off Cal's face, expecting uproarious applause... as tomatoes suddenly bombard the stage. He is hit square in the face, falling on his back.

PAN through the crowd, everyone boo'ing and throwing tomatoes, until we end up on IRIS: who's joining in with the crowd!

INT. BUNKER - LIVING QUARTERS - DAY  
Cal smirks.

CAL  
She's just being modest. I was terrible. Left only bad impressions... She totally crushed by dreams of being a comedian! No one appreciates proper skateboarder-slash-stoner humor in the big city!

Iris doesn't deny it.

CAL (CONT'D)  
(clarifying)  
Iris only brought me here because I'm family. And then she got dragged into illegal activity, and now here I am, a fugitive with the cousin-I've-never-met-before.

IRIS  
We're not fugitives Cal, we're assisting fugitives, there's a difference! Besides, this will give us proper cousin bonding time...!

CAL  
(frowning)  
So where are we going anyway?

IRIS  
Well, we'll have to either catch a Flying-type or do it the old fashioned way -

HARETA  
Ponyta and carriage?

IRIS  
No. We have no Ponyta's either.  
(beat)  
We're gonna' have to walk.

CAL  
Or try catching a Flying-type. That could be a fun, team-building exercise, eh?

EXT. VIRIDIAN FOREST - DAY  
IRIS walks while CAL skates on his skateboard around the forest while HILBERT and HARETA lounge in chairs, sharing a bag of popcorn. Iris sends out ZWEILOUS, a large, fierce black, two-headed dragon. The evolved form of DEINO.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
Iris was trying desperately to catch a Flying-type.

Zweilous fires a Draco Meteor attack into the top of a tree. Suddenly, a flock of PIDGEOTTO and PIDGEOT fly out - diving right for Iris. They suddenly use Air Slash attacks to knock her on her back. When the dust clears and the angry birds (lol) fly away into the blue sky, Iris is left on the ground. Cal helps her up, and she angrily looks over at the lazy boys, unleashing her fury on them.

IRIS  
You know, you guys could help!

LATER: Hilbert and Hareta search the forest for some Flying types now, too. Hareta starts making chortling noises. Iris and Hilbert give him 'WTF?' faces. Hareta notices and returns their expressions with a grin.

HARETA  
I know how to talk to Pokémon! I'm using bird calls -

He continues. Hilbert, Iris and Cal look skeptical.

CAL  
I don't think it's working...

BA-KAWWW.

A loud, shrill cry from the skies. Hareta pulls out a Poké Ball.

HARETA  
It's coming!

A large, fearsome looking bird swoops down from the skies, with a sharp hooked beak and enormous, intimidating eyes. This is a FEAROW. Hilbert, Iris, and Cal's faces lose color while Hareta jumps up and down happily.

HARETA (CONT'D)  
Told ya it'd work!

IRIS  
RUN!

Hilbert, Iris and Cal take off while Hareta waits behind. As the Fearow swoops down, he wraps his arms around it and climbs on its neck. It starts to choke and gasp, flying higher into the air. Hilbert, Iris and Cal stop running (skating in Cal's case) and look up to Fearow, who's gliding erratically through the sky.

Suddenly, Hareta FALLS off of Fearow's back and goes hurtling down - he crashes through tree branches and leaves and hits the forest floor with a THUD. He sits up with a chuckle as Hilbert, Iris and Cal run over to him. Cal helps Hareta up with a laugh.

CAL  
That was awesome!

Hareta wanders around, arms outstretched, dazed and dizzy, but grinning. Cal helps him stand.

HARETA  
I wanna' do it again.

IRIS  
Yeah, well we still don't have a bird-

HILBERT  
Maybe we should just stick to the old fashioned way.

Iris sighs, disappointed.

* * *

_Here we go. Plotz._

_Iris, Red and Cal all work undercover for the Pokemon International Police! And they're after Team Rocket. It seems like Team Rocket has quite the grip on the Kanto region, they're a lot more powerful in this script than they were in the games. They're similar to their anime counterparts, with lots of connections. Sorry for the delay in updates, it's been a busy weekend!_

_PS: Yes, Cal is based on Gold. I just don't like using the colors for everyone's names, I find that not to work well in film format... I could've used Ethan, but I didn't. I went for Cal. :P _


	7. You're An Easy Scam, Hilbert

INT. MT. MOON - NIGHT  
Hilbert, Iris, Hareta and Cal enter MT. MOON - a large, sprawling, dark cave. Hilbert sends out his CHARMANDER, CHARLOTTE, to light the way with her tail.  
Every few steps a cluster of ZUBAT's - a tiny bat without eyes or a nose, just a mouth, a tiny body and purple wings - whiz past their heads. Cal grumbles as he skates along the rocky ground.

CAL  
One thing I've learned, only three things are infinite: the universe, human stupidity, and the amount of Zubats in a dark cave.

IRIS  
Amen to that...

An OLD MAN approaches in a shady cloak. He's a MERCHANT. He walks up to Hilbert, nodding to him.

MERCHANT  
Hey. Kid.

HILBERT  
Yeah? 'Sup?

MERCHANT  
Wanna' buy a Pokémon off'a me? Pretty rare stuff. Only five-hundred Pokedollars.

Hilbert scratches his chin. Goes through his pockets and pulls out what he received from that battle with those Bug Catcher's in the Viridian Forest.

HILBERT  
I only got four-twenty. Take it?

MERCHANT  
Sure.

The Merchant snatches the money and gives Hilbert a Poké Ball. He leaves quickly. Hilbert pops open the Poké Ball, revealing...

A MAGIKARP. It flops around uselessly in front of Hilbert. Hilbert sighs.

HILBERT  
Oh, come on!

HARETA  
That thing must be your spirit animal, Hilbo!

IRIS  
You didn't think that was the least bit shady? Such a kid.

Hilbert recalls Magikarp with a disappointed frown. A CLEFAIRY and a CLEFABLE dance about nearby with a WIGGLYTUFF. The trio of cute pink Pokémon catch Hilbert's eyes. He goes to run for them, ready for a battle -

- when he's wrapped up in electricity. Hilbert is shocked and zapped and he lands flat on his face. From his pants pocket, we hear his Pokédex:

POKÉDEX (V.O.)  
Don't forget the one-capture-per-route-rule, idiot foreigner. Getting a Pokémon from someone COUNTS as a capture, bub.

Hilbert gives a long sigh, muffled by his face in the dirt.

IRIS  
What was that about...?

Hilbert gets up. Frowns. Dusts himself off.

HILBERT  
Nothing. Let's just go.

EXT. ROUTE 4 - DAY  
HILBERT, IRIS, HARETA, and CAL make it out to the light that inches from ROUTE 4. It sprawls with tall grass and trainers. The hustle and bustle of the shimmering CERULEAN CITY is seen in the distance.

IN THE GRASS: A GENGAR is locked in battle with a NIDORINO. Gengar is a dark purple, furred Pokémon with a roundish body with a short pair of arms and legs and a short, pointed tail. Gengar has a spiky fur-covered back and red eyes, with a mouth permanently curled into a sinister grin. Nidorino is a quadrupedal light purple creature with large fang teeth and a fearsome horn and back spines. Its ears are large and floppy, giving it a sort of cuteness to combine with its tough appearance.

IN VEIN OF THE INTRO TO THE "RED & BLUE" GAMES, PLAYING THE "OPENING THEME" AND ALL:

GENGAR stands - its back to us - facing NIDORINO. Nidorino hops twice in the air and goes for a tackle at Gengar. It doesn't affect Gengar and Nidorino hits Gengar, but it doesn't do any damage, so he bounces off Gengar's chest, landing expertly on all fours. Gengar lunges forward with a malicious SCRATCH. Pissed, Nidorino bounces toward Gengar, opening its mouth, ready to BITE down on Gengar. The result of the battle isn't seen, as the battlefield glows WHITE-  
Once the light goes away, we see one Poké Ball lying on the ground, in the place of Gengar. Nidorino falls face first, looks up, its ears twitch, and then it goes to run away but trips and falls on its face, knocked out.

The Poké Ball shakes, shakes, shakes and then LOCKS in place. Hilbert rushes over and picks Gengar's Poké Ball up. He turns to Hareta, proudly.

HILBERT  
That's how you catch a Pokémon! You either beat it down and catch it, or you wait until it's weak on its own accord and take it by surprise!

He pulls out another Poké Ball.

HARETA  
Ummm, dude. Remember what the zappy-?

But it's too late. Hilbert's thrown the Poké Ball at NIDORINO now. And as Nidorino's dragged in, Hilbert is zapped by a violent blast of electricity. After his writhing and shocking, Hilbert hits the ground face first. He's in a steaming pile again.

IRIS  
What the hell just happened?

HILBERT  
(muffled-face in the dirt)  
Gerrrderrrm Nerrrzlerrrrk.

HARETA  
His Pokédex has him set as a 'Nuzlocke' trainer. That's why that keeps happening...

Iris chuckles a bit.

IRIS  
Oh. I can fix that.

She reaches in his pants pocket and pulls out the Pokédex. She starts messing with the back panel, tears out some stuff, resets it and puts it back in Hilbert's pants pocket.

IRIS (CONT'D)  
There you go. Nuzlocke's set off and now you can legally own Gengar and Nidorino. Kanto's just not a big fan of foreigners, they're very passionate folk. Some call them 'Genwunners', they're like the first generation of people. Very old-fashioned, not open to change or things like that.

HILBERT  
(muffled-face in the dirt)  
Ooorrr, dasss errrl. I finnk I'll jusss lay herrr ferrr a liddul bit.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
I meant to say "Thank you, Iris. You're a goddess."

INT. PROFESSOR OAK'S LABORATORY - DAY  
PROFESSOR OAK is doing some desk work and sipping out of a coffee cup that reads: "THERE ARE ONLY 151 REAL Pokémon".  
His PC monitor flashes: "HILBERT BLACK - NUZLOCKE MODE DEACTIVATED"

He throws himself out of his chair and onto his knees, raises his arms in the air, and screams out dramatically:

PROFESSOR OAK  
Noooooo! Goddamn foreigners!

EXT. CERULEAN CITY - DAY  
ESTABLISHING. An aquarium is an add-on to the GYM. The city is surrounded by water and the reflective windows on every building give off an elusive shimmer. It's quite the attractive place, despite it being bustling and busy for such a small location.

INT. POKÉMON CENTER - DAY  
HILBERT lies sprawled out on the couch in the lobby and CAL is sprawled out on the other couch reading a magazine, while IRIS and HARETA deliver the Poké Balls of the group to the front counter's NURSE JOY.

HILBERT (V.O.)  
One thing I hated about Kanto was that the Pokémon Center and Poke Mart were separate facilities. I guess I was spoiled in Unova...

INT. OBSERVATION TOWER - DAY  
CUE - "Pokémon STADIUM" from SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL:

FELICIA, the sexy thief from the opening scene, stands at the top of the Cerulean City OBSERVATION TOWER, a pair of binoculars igniting her vision-

POV SHOT: She watches HILBERT, who is training with all of his Pokémon (Charlotte the Charmander, Magikarp, Nidorino, & Gengar) below. HARETA sleeps underneath a tree in the background while IRIS plays with her baby AXEW.

She focuses in on Hilbert's belt- zooming in on the UNOVA LEAGUE BADGE CASE hooked there.

TIGHT on her face now, as a devious smile crosses it...

EXT. FIELD - DAY  
In the open field, Hilbert's Magikarp flops about uselessly. He eyes it, and gives an annoyed shrug.

HILBERT  
I just don't understand the purpose of this thing's existence-

And then he retracts the fish into its Poké Ball. He looks to his Charmander and then up to Iris.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
What's with the Axew? I thought yours evolved into Haxorus.

Iris looks up at Hilbert slowly. She gives a pained smile. Something's not right.

IRIS  
...He's at the gym. This is his baby. Haxorus had this little guy with my Zweilous, figured I'd train the baby up.

HILBERT  
That's great. Let's see what little Axew can do, yeah?

Axew steps up and starts butting heads with Charmander. The two seem to be having some sort of RIVALRY. Iris smirks.

IRIS  
I guess Axew wants to battle.

HILBERT  
Well then, Charlotte, give him a taste of what you've got. Use Metal Claw!

Charmander's claws glow silver and she lays into Axew. Jabs him in the chest and spins him around, throwing him to the ground. He skids toward Iris's feet and then stands up. Cal watches, completely enthralled.

CAL  
Go Iris!

IRIS  
Show Cal how it's done. Use Dragon Pulse!

"Pokémon STADIUM" fades...

AND the "EVOLUTION" theme from POKMON RED & BLUE KICKS IN as:

Axew focuses and then its body glows with a purple aura that builds up and then unleashes in an explosive wave - the wave hits Charmander and sends her flying back. As Charmander's hurtling through the air, Hilbert shouts -

HILBERT  
Use Ember!

Charmander blasts a jet of flames from her mouth toward Axew, who isn't expecting a retaliation so soon. Before Charmander even hits the ground, Axew's on his back.

Charmander sits up - and begins to GLOW - She's evolving!

When the blinding white light of evolution fades, a blood red bipedal lizard with a hooked horn on her head has taken the tiny orange Charmander's place - Charlotte has evolved into a CHARMELEON.

The pair hear clapping from nearby. They turn around and see FELICIA. She's gushing all over Hilbert.

FELICIA  
Ooo. That was awesome!

Iris and Felicia make eye contact - Felicia gives a wry look to her, and Iris turns away, annoyed.

FELICIA (CONT'D)  
(re: Charmeleon's evolution)  
Congratulations to you both!

She pets Charlotte the Charmeleon's head and giggles.

FELICIA (CONT'D)  
Your Charmeleon is so cute! You must be such a good Pokémon trainer to raise it so well. I got so excited watching you battle!

HILBERT  
(blushing)  
W- Well, I try!

FELICIA  
Pfft, it's too bad. If only you had some Pokémon items!

Felicia pulls out some strange looking contraptions, including a medieval-esque suit of armor, and holds them out in front of Hilbert.

FELICIA (CONT'D)  
This Power-Plus will enhance your Pokémon's attack power if they wear it. And this one...

Her voice drones on in the background... Hilbert doesn't look interested.

HILBERT  
Uhhh, I'm sure they're great, but...

Felicia looks offended, and then she puts on an adorable pouty face.

FELICIA  
You don't want my items?

Hilbert gulps. Guilty. He turns red. Iris is fuming in the background.

HILBERT  
O- Of course I do, b- but...

IRIS  
That's a no, lady. No thanks. Bye. Scram.

HILBERT  
Don't be so mean! Working for herself, she must be really mature, and it's probably hard making a living on your own out here...

Felicia leaps at Hilbert, hugging him tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist. He looks excited.

FELICIA  
Oh, thank you so much! That'll be just six-thousand Poke Dollars!

IRIS  
Six-thousand?! Hilbert, she's a peddler, a thief, a trick, a...

CAL  
(interjecting)  
Wait, what's going on?

Iris and Hilbert just notice the younger boys, Cal and Hareta, standing there. Cal approaches Felicia, who is still hooked around Hilbert. Curiously, he pats his hand on her butt.

CAL (CONT'D)  
Who's this sexy lady?

Felicia angrily whips around with her hand and smacks Cal on the head. Having let go, this makes her fall off of Hilbert and land on the ground.

Iris grabs Cal away by his hood and drags him away.

IRIS  
Looks like your big cousin needs to teach you how to think with your brain and not with what's in your pants. Hilbert's rubbing off too much on you.

CAL  
(snickering)  
Well, that sounds incredibly awkward...

Hilbert hands Felicia the money. She stands up, annoyed.

FELICIA  
Thank you. Learn how to control your little brother.

HILBERT  
Oh, he's not...

Felicia walks past Hareta. She pats him on the head.

FELICIA  
This one's cute though! Reminds me of you. Adorable, like a little puppy.

Hareta starts to blush.

HARETA  
(mumbling under his breath)  
My... my pants... feel... weird.

HILBERT  
(annoyed)  
I'm not related to either of th-

But she's already gone. Weird. Hilbert looks at Charmeleon.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Wanna' test these items out?!

He looks at the items Felicia left behind. He picks up the Power-Plus. He puts it on Charmeleon and the lizard looks up at Hilbert, embarrassed to be wearing it.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Go, Gengar!

Hilbert sends out his GENGAR.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
Use Shadow Punch on Charlotte! Let's see how these items work, okay? Charlotte, use Flamethrower.

Charlotte blasts fire at Gengar. Gengar disappears and appears behind Charlotte. The Charmeleon can't even maneuver and turn around. Gengar takes enjoyment out of this. The prankster ghost pops up in different spots as Charmeleon's finally able to turn around, until Gengar gets bored and just PUNCHES Charmeleon right across the face. Dizzied and stiff, Charmeleon falls over unconscious. It fainted! Gengar bows, as if for a clapping audience.

HILBERT (CONT'D)  
She ripped me off!

IRIS  
(heavy sarcasm)  
Shocking.

CAL  
I'll go find her!  
(under his breath, slyly)  
I'd remember that butt anywhere...

SHOUTING. YELLING. BATTLING.

CAL (CONT'D)  
Hey! Do you guys hear that?!

IRIS  
Yeah...

Intrigued, Iris and Cal run off, leaving Hareta behind. Hilbert throws a rock at Hareta's chest to wake him up. He slowly pops back into consciousness and sees the three of them running off. Hilbert waves at him to keep up.

HARETA  
Hey, wait up! I wanna see too!

Hareta rushes after her with another yawn, but he's fast and catches up to them quickly.

* * *

_Longggg wait for an update and that is completely my fault!_

_Life is crazy. This is already written it's just a matter of copy & pasting and I'm too ridiculously lazy to do THAT! Ugh! Well here's a new chapter, hopefully the update is long enough. :(_

_YAY PLOTZ._


End file.
